Does Being From Another Dimension Matter?
by Nathanael's paradox
Summary: Where the last two Kryptonians have another Kryptonian on Earth. One that has a deep attraction to Kara.


It was raining. A man, of about 6 feet with brown hair and blue eyes, was running with a bundle in his arms.

"Christina, is the portal ready!? We have to move! Brainiac has made Krypton's core unstable, we have to hurry!" The man shouted as he entered a building. Only now can the reader realize that a battle was ensuing. Currently, Brainiac's forces pervaded the planet, committing mass murder upon the Kryptonians.

"It's up! We have to go one at a time, the portal is unstable and could fall apart if we try and rush it. Quickly Jonathan, put our baby through!" Christina, a woman of five feet four inches stated. Just like her husband, she had brown hair, however hers was curly, but her eyes differed in the fact that they were brown.

The man, now named Jonathan, took the bundle in his arms. He slid the blanket that he was holding the baby in to the side and looked at his son. The baby stated back, his eyes were blue, just like his fathers, and he inherited his mother's brown curly hair. The child have a toothless smile to his father. Jonathan smiled grimly. He knew this was his only chance to save his son. He'd do whatever it took to save his Christina's little Nathan. Their child... their everything.

Christina ran over to Jonathan and Nathan. She took the child in her arms and hugged him. Her teary eyes seemed to gain a gleam in them when she saw her son. It was the look of a woman who knew that she might never see her son again if she went through with her plan. Notwithstanding, there was another, much more hidden steel in her eyes. It was the sign of someone with enough grit to do what it takes to save their child. So, sighing, she kissed her child, looked at Jonathan, nodded, and then they both walked over to a crib and set Nathan into the soft cushioned confines. Beside the baby laid a small black object. It had several buttons on it, that, if one were to investigate, played a recording of Nathan's parents. This recording was made in the off-chance that they should not make it through to the other side. Nathan could only smile and gurgle at his parents. The child was seemingly unaware of the stressful situation. The parents moved the crib towards a green portal. Wherewithal the child should be pushed through and reach a new world. With great care, Jonathan and Christina pushed the last survivor of Krypton through the portal. What awaited on the other side was a new dimension.

However, as soon as the wheels attached to the crib passed through the portal, the passageway began to become unstable. The parents in a rush tried to stabilize it so that they could keep it open to reach their child. However, once the cradle was through, the portal closed completely.

"Christina, we have to hurry and get it back up!! We can't leave Nathan alone in a new world!" Jonathan exclaimed as he began to type furiously on the keypad to a large black machine. The machine was attached to a spherical apparatus that, when charged properly, would allow for a dimension breach to be created.

"I'm trying Jonathan!" Christina cried out," it's going to take some time! The breach became unstable and collapsed! We have to open an entirely new one so that we can cross over, it'll take at least ten minutes!"

 **"KRAAAAKOOOOOOM** "

At this moment, the doors leading into the laboratory were blown in, and robots with advanced laser weaponry rushed in and began to open fire on the family. The two Kryptonians tried their hardest to fight back, but they were gunned down before they could reach any weapons to protect themselves. However, Christina, still breathing, used her last energy to delete the location that they sent their son to. The location of Universe 0, Krypton.

 **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

In another dimension, Jor-El and Lara-El were strolling through a park in Krypton discussing the idea of having a baby. The idea had been on their minds recently, but they decided that it would be best to put it off for several years so they could focus on work. However, the recent birth of Kara Zor-El, their niece, had made them question whether or not they made the right decision. In their discussion, neither noticed the green portal beginning to form behind the tree to their left. It wasn't until they heard a sound of something rolling that they looked over and saw a crib with wheels attached to the bottom. Approaching the crib, they realized that it was an infant. He looked no older than a year old. His blue eyes and brown curly hair have him a roguish charm. The couple found a black recording apparatus beside the infant. However, neither thought much of it. Realizing that the child was most likely a foundling, considering no parents were near, they decided to turn the child into the orphanage. And there, is where the child found a home. The keeper at the orphanage had thought about watching the recording, but she decided that it was he child's to watch. So, to keep it safe, she placed it in the bottom drawer of her armoire and pledged to give it to the child when he turned twelve. That way, he'd be able to watch it when he was better able to understand.

 **Time Skip**

 **(11 years)**

 **(1 year before the Universe 0 destruction of Krypton)**

The child grew strong, and was named Nathan Es-Pera, it was the name on his outfit when he arrived in that dimension. He attended school and excelled in everything he did. The only thing he lacked was friends. Until one day he was running late for class, and was unable to get to the seat he always sits at when he arrives early. Being late, he had to find a seat in the back. It just so happened that Nathan ended up sitting by a girl his age. A girl by the name of Kara Zor-El.

"Umm, " Kara said as she leaned over to him,"so, I know we were learning how to find the directrix of a parabola two lessons ago, but could you explain it to me again? I mean, you don't have to, I just noticed that in the scholar ratings you were in the top ten percent of the class, so I was hoping you'd help me?"

This took Nathan by surprise, the blonde girl had been stealing looks at him the entire class period, but she hadn't said anything to him. Usually, he doesn't have hardly any social interaction at school. Most of the time, it was like he was unimportant to all the other people at the Kryptonian school. So, having someone take notice of him felt nice for a change.

"S-sure! I'd be happy to help you!" Nathan grimaced a little after he said that. He didn't mean to come across so excited.

Kara must have misinterpreted his grimace, because immediately she began to go into some nonsense about how she could pay him if she had to.

"Nonsense," Nathan said,"I'd be happy to help! I was just not meaning to sound so... flamboyant about my excitement to help another scholar. Would you like to meet after school somewhere? Maybe the library?"

Kara face broke into a relieved smile. "The library sounds great! I'll meet you there ten minutes after school, is that okay?"

"Sounds great!" Nathan replied with enthusiasm. This was his first time having actual interactions with a person other than just passing remarks. Plus, it was a girl. He was a boy. Puberty was hitting him, and he couldn't help but notice that she was pretty. So his answer was yes from the beginning.

It didn't take long for school to end, and immediately after, Nathan ran to the library to meet Kara. He walked in and immediately spotted Kara sitting in one of the chairs.

"I realized I didn't give you a way to contact me," Kara said looking at him,"so I got here early to make sure you'd see me. Glad you didn't skip out on me!"

Nathan took in her appearance, she had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Her school uniform was the standard gold and blue that everyone wore. Except, hers was gold and blue stripes on both her skirt and shirt. She was adorable in his mind. Poor Nathan was enamored by her from that point on.

"Why would I skip out? I love helping people!" Nathan replied.

"Well, it's good to know that you have a good heart. Anyways, would you like to get started? My problems revolve around which part of the vertex..." the conversation then devolved into a talk about the beginning algebraic mathematics and how to solve complex equations and create vertex equations. Soon the sun began to set and the two realized that they needed to head home. Nathan seemed upset, and Kara found herself wanting to do these sessions again.

"Y'know," Kara began," I could use a full time tutor. My dad is pretty high up in the science world, and we make enough money to AT LEAST higher a full time tutor for me... what do you say?" Kara finished with a hopeful look in her stunning blue eyes. Her nervous smile betrayed her calm exterior and let the world know that she really wanted to continue these tutoring sessions. It wouldn't be until later that she realized why she wanted these sessions to continue.

Nathan looked at her in surprise. He'd just been offered a job as a full time tutor. By an attractive girl. If he accepted he'd get to spend more time with said attractive girl. He'd be a fool to say no.

"Well, you don't have to pay me Kara-"

"But you'd be my personal tutor! I'd have to pay you! Just take my money, okay?" Kara butted in.

"But-"

"Look, it seems like you're gonna take the position, so just take my money okay? I literally have too much in my allowance. Just enjoy being my tutor, and help me out with math and stuff and you'll do great, okay?" She interrupted again.

Nathan gave a fake sigh of defeat. It wasn't like he couldn't use the money...

"Alright, I'll take your money. So, what time do you want to schedule our sessions for?"

 **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

 **Time Skip**

 **(8 months)**

 **(4 months before Universe 0 Krypton destruction)**

"Nathan?" The caretaker at the orphanage asked.

"Yes Mrs. An-za?" Nathan replied perplexed. Usually, if Mrs. An-za wanted something then she'd just come out and ask, however she seemed to be hesitating.

"Nathan... you weren't like the other boys at this orphanage. You were a foundling. Jor-El and his wife actually found you. They found you in a crib in the park. Inside the cradle was a black recorder. It had a message on it. Since today is your birthday, I decided now should be the time that you see it. I haven't watched it to respect your privacy." The lady responded, handing him the recorder.

Nathan took he recorder and, once Mrs. An-za left, he pressed the play button. Immediately a man who had a similar countanence to Nathan's came on the screen. Nathan was surprised, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was his father. That means the woman beside him must be his mother.

"Son, we don't have much time. Your mother and I love you very much. If you are watching this, then you must understand that we are dead. Our names are Jonathan and Christina Es-Pera. We come from an alternate dimension, just like you. We found a dimension where it had around 12 years before the destruction of Krypton. We sent you there. Because you are watching this, it means that your mother and I perished on Krypton, and that our planet is destroyed. Please son, save yourself from that planet. There is another place that Kryptonians can live on. It's called Earth. We can inhabit that place. Please, find a way to get there. Get off our cursed planet and live. Sorry, Christina, I've taken up most of our time. The enemy is here. All we really have is enough time to let him know we love him."

"Honey, listen to your father. And every waking moment of your life realize that we love you more than life itself. When we found out we would have you, we knew that we were blessed beyond measure. Listen to your father, and know that we love you. We have to go. We love you Nathan Es-Pera."

The recording finished. Nathan had tears in his eyes and couldn't move for quite some time. These events... were they going to happen here? He needed to get this to Zor-El. He'd know what to do! So, Nathan started running through the streets. It didn't take him long before he reached the house he had tutored Kara in occasionally. He banged on the door. He half wasn't expecting anyone home,considering it was a Saturday. However, Kara's Mom came to the door.

"Nathan, what are you-"

"Is Krypton about to be destroyed?"

Alura seemed shocked.

"What put that idea in your head?"

Nathan held out his hand. The recorder was inside his palm.

Alura grabbed it. They both walked inside. Nathan saw Kara, and beckoned her to watch the recording with him. All three sat down and watched. They both looked at him as if he were a new species when the recording was finished. Well, Alura did, Kara that he was the new gossip on the block.

"Kara," Alura said, "you can't tell anyone about this. We have to keep this quiet. We can't have a global panic over a rumor about Krypton being destroyed."

"Yes Mom," Kara replied.

"Look, if what's happened in my dimension happens here, then we're all going to die. Shouldn't we be creating escape plans?" Nathan asked.

"Look Nathan, we've grown fond of you ever since you started tutoring Kara. We actually have an escape plan fo you and Kara incase the planet does fail. The same way that Jor-Eland his wife have a plan for Kal-El if they perish. The core seems to have been unstable, but it seems to be getting better in recent years. So, in short terms... don't worry."

Nathan nodded, he felt slightly relieved by her words. His mind remembered something about Jor-El though.

"Oh, by the way, are we going to see Jor-El and Lara-El today? I need to thank them."

"Thank then for what?" Kara asked perplexed, scrunching up her nose and raising an eyebrow.

"They were the ones who found me... when I crossed over. They technically saved my life." Nathan replied.

"Oh... well, I'm glad they saved your life, I'd be down a tutor if they didn't come to your rescue!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a good thing they saved this bag of awesomeness isn't it?" Nathan replied dryly.

 **LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

"I thought you said the core wa stable!!" Nathan screamed as he ran into the house of the Zor-El's

"It should have been, there has been something that has caused a critical destabilization of our planet. These robots and the spaceship appeared out of nowhere! The enemy is doing something to cause a global meltdown, where's Kara?!" Alura answered and then interrogated.

"She's alnost here, i see her running up your driveway! What are we going to do?!" Nathan asked in a frenzied panic, running his hands through his short brown curly hair.

"WE aren't doing anything. I am protecting you and Kara and ettig you off this planet! You saw the small escape pod earlier right? That was Kal-El, you and Kara will be intrusted to keep the legacies of Krypton safe! We are sending you to Earth, we found the coordinates from the video your parents gave you." Alura replied.

Suddenly, Kara entered the house.

"Mom, what are we going to do!?" Kara asked,"they're right behind me!"

Alura gestured for both of them to follow her. She shoved both into a large pod that could fit two. It was cushioned and had controls on the inside. The pod lacked buckles, but that was partially because the gravitrons were contained inside the escape pod. Alura explained to Kara the mission before her and Nathan. Kara cried in refusal, wanting her mother to go with her.

"I can't darling... Nathan of the house of Es-Pera... keep her safe. Darling... I love you." Alura said to her daughter with tears in her eyes. Then, she pressed the button initiating the launch sequence. Just as that occurred, the robots broke through the doors leading into the lab, and began to fire at Alura with their advanced laser weapon systems. Nathan grabbed Kara and turned her toward him and made her bury her face in his shoulder. As they began to shoot off, Nathan saw Alura get shot. She fell to the ground... dead. Then, the rocket blasted forward.

All seemed well, until their ship was hit by flying debris and they were sent off course. Unknown to Kara and Nathan, they spent years in the Phantom Zone. For the entirety of the time when time stood still, Nathan held Kara in the same position, where her tears would stain his shirt. What felt like no time for them, was years for the rest of the universe. Then, one fateful moment, they escaped the Phantom Zone and reached Earth. However, someone was waiting for them. A man in his 20s that was in a blue suit... it was Kal-El.


End file.
